battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Twinkle of Contagion
The Twinkle of Contagion is a substance that Donut owned and used on himself for the challenge in "Four Goes Too Far". It appears to be a sparkling rainbow liquid substance that can be injected in to a person through a syringe or needle. When someone becomes infected with it, they get a whitish glow. The glow makes them a bit lighter in color. It appears to be a smooth liquid similar to water and not a very viscous substance, as it sloshes around quite a bit. The effect itself is referred to as simply the Twinkle or, as Gaty called it, the Light. Gelatin jokes with this name and calls it "The Tinkle of Contagion" repeatedly. Donut is offended by this. Effects If one is infected with the substance, they will appear to glow and make sparkling sounds. The infection is spread when one were to observe at someone with the said infection. The glow then transfers to that person until they get looked at by someone else. If an object currently infected with the Twinkle dies, the glow diminishes from their body. This is currently the only known way to actually dispose of the effect. Trivia *Due to Donut's possession of Four's command and factor, the infection could only start spreading after he announced that the challenge began. *Cary Huang in his reaction video to "Four Goes Too Far" states that the infection may be painful to some contestants while not to others. *As from "Four Goes Too Far", Donut had The Twinkle of Contagion for an unknown amount of time before. *Rather than just emitting a glow, Marker turns pure white when infected. **The same thing applies to Golf Ball. *The Twinkle of Contagion substance looks similar to the substance that the Puffball Speaker Box emitted when stabbed, but darker. *If one injects themself with the substance first, they'll never feel any pain even if they normally would. This is evidenced by Donut screaming loudly when he’s reinfected, despite already injecting himself without pain. *It can still spread although the challenge has ended, as shown in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", as Taco had the twinkle when Clock was the last person to have it by the end of "Four Goes Too Far". This may have happened off-screen over the 2 weeks of work on the episode. *In "Enter the Exit", Firey used the empty syringe to get the factor of Four out of Donut. *The only way to destroy the twinkle is to kill the contestant with the twinkle. *The liquid was hand-drawn by Michael. *Despite the fact that the twinkle is rainbow-colored, contestants have a whitish glow when infected by it. *Golf Ball's dimples aren't visible when she has the Twinkle. Victims The following tables only include the people who were infected on screen. "Four Goes Too Far" Heart start Death P.A.C.T.'s plan Loser conversation Staring contest "match" Free Food's fracas In outer space On the moon Ending "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" Assets Books.png|Book Bell_Twinkle.png|Bell Bubble Twinkle.png|Bubble Cake_Twinkle.png|Cake Eggy_Twinkle.png|Eggy Firey_Twinkle.png|Firey Gelatin body twinkle.png|Gelatin Ice Cube With Twinkle.png|Ice Cube Marker_Twinkle.png|Marker Match_Twinkle.png|Match Spongey_Twinkle.png|Spongy Stapy_Twinkle.png|Stapy GB_Twinkle.png|Golf Ball Teardrop Twinkle.png|Teardrop Flower Twinkle.png|Flower David Orange Twinkle.png|David Woody Twinkle.png|Woody Nickel Twinkle.png|Nickel Taco Twinkle.png|Taco Saw Twinkle.png|Saw Tree Twinkle.png|Tree Grassy Twinkle.png|Grassy 8-Ball twinkle.png|8-Ball Goofs/Errors *Donut doesn't actually push on the syringe to give him the twinkle; however, when he throws it to the side, it's pushed down. Gallery Twinkle-syringe.gif|The syringe animated (from the FLA file). Twinkle-syringe.png|The syringe (From the FLA file) (Static). File:Twinkle of Contagion.png|The Twinkle's syringe. Twinkle-syringe-empty.png|The syringe empty (From the FLA file). File:Donut with the Twinkle of things.png|Donut about to insert the syringe into himself. File:Snapshot - 223.png|Donut giving himself the Twinkle of Contagion. Twinkle.png|Donut being mad (rimshot) at Gelatin, who is offscreen in this image. YF got twinkled.jpg|If you look at someone with the twinkle, you get the twinkle. Screenshot 2018-04-06 at 3.12.29 PM.png|Teardrop Getting the Twinkle 72282BE9-0507-485E-BC83-0586DC737852.jpeg Oldbfb6.jpeg|Flower Getting the Twinkle 0B06B2EE-D3EF-403B-B540-350F0B1974C7.jpeg Bandicam 2018-02-04 08-00-26-131.jpg|"Oh, gosh!" Cake got twinkled.jpg|OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!! Marken.png|Pen showing Marker the Twinkle of Contagion. GB with twinkle.PNG|Dora ruins GB's plan and gives the twinkle to her. B9F2AD50-5015-42F5-A818-3C4078A5C1A7.jpeg 7F29B76A-7C3C-428E-AD98-BDF17A7D15C8.jpeg File:Clock got twinkled by Bell.jpg|Clock with the Twinkle. Screenshot 2018-02-19 at 8.23.27 PM.png|Taco with the twinkle in The Liar Ball You Don't Want. fr:Scintillement de Comtagion Category:Items Category:Season 4 items Category:Challenges Category:Junk pile Category:Liquid